U.S. Pat. No. 8,279,268 to Vrachan et al. discloses a prior art projection system for aerial display of three-dimensional video images. FIG. 2 of the Vrachan patent, reproduced herein as FIG. 1, shows a system for projecting three-dimensional video images where a high-bright liquid crystal display device 122 projects an image outward to an observer. A shortcoming of that technology is that when one wants to scale up the projected image to a larger size, larger components are required, including a larger liquid crystal display, a larger beam splitter, and a larger concave mirror, which increases the size of the projection system. In addition, the larger display adds weight to the projection system, and larger components are generally more expensive. Further, the light that is projected is not especially bright. Moreover, a viewer will not be able to view the projected image from all angles around the object in Vrachan because of the limitations of the optical characteristics of the described projection system, which project the image for viewing over a narrow relatively narrow angle such as at an angle of about 60 degrees or less around the projected object.